


Mommy and Balder

by Skankynorse



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cock Slut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Slut Frigga, Step-parents, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, slut Balder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skankynorse/pseuds/Skankynorse
Summary: Spin off of story "Mommy" posted under "orphan account" under "Frigga X Thor"  tag. Balder is all grown up and he wants a taste of his mother's lover. Will Frigga approve or will Balder have a happy ending. What will Laufey, instrumental to all this mess think of this new development.Will the truth finally come out.link to previous story---https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/26139151?view_adult=true
Relationships: Balder/Thor (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Thor (Marvel), Frigga/Balder, Frigga/Thor/Balder, past - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Mommy and Balder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mommy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139151) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [Mommy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139151) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



lalalalllllllllllvvgdrsgfxhg

Prince Balder Odinson was 4 years old when he moved into his own rooms far from the royal suite. When the 2 yr old twins Magni and Modi walked on their parents in middle of nasty sex, blubbering about dark elves hiding under their beds. They witnessed their mother and queen of Asgard sobbing, legs resting on her shoulders painfully bent in half all the while Thor roughly thrusted into her watching his cock disappear down Frigga's cunt over and over. Balder who ran after the twins stood rooted at the entrance watching his step father yelp and scramble to shield the innocent children from adult's depravity. 

Being a light sleeper than the twins, he was privy to the sounds coming from next door. When ever he heard his mother high pitched wails and gasps, he would always curl into a ball and try to remain as quite as possible afraid that his new father will come after him if he so much as uttered a peep. He remembered vaguely the time before twins were born of witnessing his step father tearing his mother's clothes and making her cry for hours. His young mind connected the animalistic sounds coming from his parents bedroom to Thor ( enemy from whispering around the palace) hurting his poor mother. He vaguely remembered his real father Odin from the portraits hanging in the forbidden halls wishing he would come back to save them both.

Scared, Balder took a step forward to shield them from any unexpected blows when Thor; to his surprise shepherds them into the nursery with a embarrassed look while mother glared at them ( he must have been confused for their is no reason for mother to hate him or the twins.= for all he knew Thor was the villain). After a few awkward pauses,Thor patiently explained to them that he was not hurting their mama but merely loving her in a very adult way. The dark elves are momentarily forgotten and with a promise of ice cream for breakfast the twins go to sleep happily. It takes Balder a long time to sleep; his mind playing the scene on loop. Before slipping into dreams he recalls that his mother looked for all purposes happy lying down and letting Thor hurt...no... love her. 

As he grew older, he realizes two things. One for all his fears and imaginations, his new father never hurt him or the twins in fact he was the best father they could ever hope for. Two, Thor was obsessed with his mother and so was Frigga. As time passed, Frigga became twisted and cruel to anyone who so much as looked at Thor so much that the twins were sent to Joutenheim under the guise of them learning state craft along with Crown Prince Loki but infact it was because Frigga felt that the twins took up all of their father's time. He believed That King Laufey, Thor's father had something to do with this new development as it happened right after he had a talk with his parents. The palace shook with Frigga's wails and many feared the queen finally went mad only for her to emerge days later with a slightly deranged look in her eyes.And from that day some centuries ago his mother changed. She lost all shame and conducted herself unroyal like and threw tantrums every time his step father so much as looked away from her. And now he had a different entirely new fear, for he could hear them fucking with increased frequency all the way to his room far down the royal apartment. what child wouldn't shudder at the thought of his parents going at it like wild rabbits. Oh how quickly he forgot he was their clinging to his mother's teat nursing; while Thor raped her into submission for the every first time and how his mother got off on the thought of Balder and Thor taking turns in using her.

But as he entered puberty he found a different reason to hate these sounds especially his mother's high pitched wails and sobs as she took Thor's ( not father but he might be partial to calling him daddy) heavy cock in her holes,positively getting drenched in his jizz. He noticed the way his eyes followed Thor as he trained the new recruits wishing desperately for a chance to run his tongue all over his sculpted chest down to the flat planes of his stomach and then moving lower inch by painful inch to the thick blonde curls and inhaling his musky scent to finally claiming his prize with his sweet mouth.

Thor is built like a giant with thick broad shoulders, legs like tree trunks and massively powerful arms rough and calloused wielding the mighty hammer. Even the most seasoned warriors hesitate to face him in the ring. But He thinks, Thor's eyes are his most dangerous weapon, icy blue orbs with a flick of lightening dancing in the center that conveyed an underlying delicious threat. 

After months of planning and practicing Balder walks through the golden corridors, cloaking his presence with a complex invisibility spell. Oh how the fates mock and laugh as he practically trips cock first into the very doors he once cowered from. The doors are wide open with the sounds coming from inside unmistakable and the sight even more erotic. Oh what will he give to feel Thor above him, to feel those lips against his own in a fervid kiss.

Thor's back was to him while he had a perfect view of his whore of a mother. Her hair was in disarray; blonde locks matted to her skin covered in white jizz indicating that they were at it for quite some time, his mother moaned like a trained whore begging for more.

“ Thor.....Thor...Harder...more. Oh norns...” wailed Frigga digging sharp nails into Thor's perfect back drawing blood and leaving thin red lines in their wake. Thor's ass looks like it is chiseled from the fucking marble. He watched the muscles play across his back as he pistons his hips. His blonde curls lay matted to his face, the sweat and slick making him shine. Thor's got big calloused hands on Frigga's hips. He uses them to rock his lover along the bed to meet his deep brutal thrusts. Even from where he is standing, Balder doesn't miss the way his mother yowls and pants; her body jerking across the plush bed as she lies there and lets herself be used. 

Thor grunts deep from inside his barrel chest making his cock jerk, straining hard against his trousers. His mother scrambled to wrap her legs around Thor's waist whimpering when Thor paused in his fucking to grind slow and deep into her gaping cunt. Balder zeroed in on Thor's prized length feeling spit pool in his mouth as the enormous length pulled out completely before thrusting deep into her womb.Frigga's eyes rolled back in ecstasy as Thor leaned forward to lick a strip over her right nipple before sealing his mouth over it and biting hard. Immediately his mother went taut, body arching as orgasm rippled through her squirting all over them. Filthy squelching sounds accompanied heavy balls slapping against her ass as Thor slowly fucked her through the orgasm. Balder scoffs feeling his gut twist as Thor tenderly kisses his mother but the moment is ruined by Frigga rocking her hips onto his cock eliciting a groan from Thor. 

Frigga spreads her legs obscenely wide, bent at the knees; lifting her legs presenting her used hole for Thor. In a moment his father is on her animalistic; gone were the tender kisses and warm smiles. Electricity filled the air, static making their hair frizz as he pounded the offered hole hard enough to make their heavy bed hit the wall with every thrust. His mother was far gone content to lay and take pounding; drooling from all her holes.

Balder bites his lips hard to stay quite as he pulls out his cock; his hand moving in time with Thor's thrusts. He feels the raw uncontrolled energy filling the room making it hard for him to breath. A small zap of lightening above his head has him startling nearly crying out in fright. He nearly misses Thor doubling over with a guttural sound as he comes deep inside his mother. Frigga sobs climaxing hard soaking the silken sheets. 

Balder comes so hard he feels himself nearly faint from the intense orgasm as he imagines it was him under Thor. He tastes blood in his mouth. He must have bitten his tongue when he came. He sees his step father grinding his hips minutely as he pumped his cum into her womb. He feels his cock twitch and harden imagining the expression on Thor's face as he empties his balls. He closes his eyes holding that image all the while palming his sensitive cock, hissing at the wet mess. 

A chuckles draws him back to reality making him open his eyes. He feels his blood turning to ice. His step father stands by the bed staring right into his eyes. His mouth is pulled into a smug smirk and as if by some invisible force he cannot look away as he takes in Thor's large hand gripping his dripping, glistening and wonderfully hard cock , his fingers tracing his heavy balls. Thor lets his body fall back into the bed with a booming laugh. 

Balder nearly trips twice on his way out of the royal suite while his mother climbs into Thor's lap for another round.


End file.
